Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Come join, the disney friends at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. There are many disney rides and meet the disney characters, dreams will come true. This fun adventure is on Xbox 360! List of Attractions *Alice in Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *The Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates Of The Caribbean *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain Events *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Fireworks Spectacular *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Pixie Hollow Gallery 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Minnie Mouse KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Donald Duck KDA.jpg|Donald Duck From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Daisy Duck KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Goofy KDA.jpg|Goofy From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pluto_KDA.jpg|Pluto From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Chip_and_Dale_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Snow_White_KDA.png|Snow White From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pinocchio KDA.jpg|Pinocchio From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er_Rabbit_KDA.png|Br'er Rabbit From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er_Fox_KDA.png|Br'er Fox From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er_Bear_KDA.png|Br'er Bear From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cinderella_KDA.jpg|Cinderella From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ailce_KDA.png|Alice From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures White_Rabbit_KDA.png|White Rabbit From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mad_Hatter_KDA.png|Mad Hatter From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures The_Queen_of_Hearts_KDA.png|The Queen of Hearts From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Peter Pan KDA.jpg|Peter Pan From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Captain_Hook_KDA.png|Captain Hook From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aurora_KDA.png|Aurora From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mowgli_KDA.jpg|Mowgli From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Baloo_KDA.jpg|Baloo From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Winnie_the_Pooh_KDA.png|Winnie the Pooh From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Piglet_KDA.png|Piglet From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tigger_KDA.png|Tigger From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Eeyore_KDA.png|Eeyore From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ariel KDA.jpg|Ariel From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Belle_KDA.png|Belle From: Kinect Disneyland Advenutres Beast_KDA.png|Beast From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aladdin KDA.jpg|Aladdin From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jasmine_KDA.jpg|Jasmine From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Genie_KDA.jpg|Genie From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Stitch_KDA.png|Stitch From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tiana_KDA.png|Tiana From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Naveen_KDA.jpg|Naveen From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Black_Barty_KDA.png|Black Barty From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Artworks 'THE SENSATIONAL SIX' 01 Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto.jpg|Pluto 'THE HEROES' 10 Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio 17 Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan 20 Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli 29 Beast.jpg|Beast 30 Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin 35 Naveen.jpg|Naveen 36 Black Barty.jpg|Black Barty 'THE PRINCESSES' 09 Snow White.jpg|Snow White 12 Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella 19 Aurora.jpg|Aurora 27 Ariel.jpg|Ariel 28 Belle.jpg|Belle 31 Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine 34 Tiana.jpg|Tiana 'THE BIG AND SMALL' 07 Chip.jpg|Chip 08 Dale.jpg|Dale 11 Br'er Rabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit 21 Baloo.jpg|Baloo 32 Geine.jpg|Genie 33 Stitch.jpg|Stitch 'ALICE IN WONDERLAND' 13 Alice.jpg|Alice 14 Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter 16 White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit 'WINNIE THE POOH' 22 Winnie The Pooh.jpg|Winnie The Pooh 23 Piglet.jpg|Piglet 24 Tigger.jpg|Tigger 26 Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Unused Voices Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' Disneyland Adventures - Mickey Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Corey Burton as Dale *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Hynden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare and White Rabbit *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:X-Box 360 Category:X-Box One Category:Disneyland Games